Vault Dweller
The Vault Dweller is the main protagonist in Fallout, most famous for defeating the Master and his super mutant army, helping Shady Sands grow into the New California Republic, founding the small village of Arroyo and fathering its elder (who too would bear a child; "the Chosen One"). Biography Born around 2126 to 2145 in the Vault-Tec Vault 13, the Vault Dweller was chosen by the vault's overseer, Jacoren, sent the Vault Dweller out on a mission to find a replacement for the vault's broken water chip. After striking a deal with the Water Merchants of the Hub and obtaining a water chip from Vault 12 in the ruins of Bakersfield, the overseer told him that the amount of super mutants located in the area did not match up with natural rates of mutation. Believing that someone must be artificially creating the super mutants and fearing for the safety of the vault, he ordered the Vault Dweller to find and destroy the source of the mutants. The Vault Dweller soon found an old military base where humans were being dunked into vats of Forced Evolutionary Virus in order to be converted into super mutants. He destroyed both this base and the Master of the super mutants beneath the Cathedral in the Boneyard before returning to the vault, only to be told that he saved the lives of the vault and maybe even the human race but is forced out because of Jacoren's fear that everyone in the vault would want to leave. In Exile After leaving the vault for a final time, the Vault Dweller wandered the desert, but never moved far from the mountains that shielded the vault from the rest of the world. Some other members of the vault, upon hearing of what happened, decided to leave the vault and join the Vault Dweller, following him soon afterwards. The Vault Dweller eventually found and rejoined this small group of former vault dwellers. Knowing little of the outside world, the group would almost certainly have died had it not been for the Vault Dweller's assistance. Two months later, the Vault Dweller headed north, to the great canyons, with a small group of vault dwellers and wastelanders and founded a small village. Initially, they would send scouts back towards the vault, to help others who thought like themselves, but that slowly came to an end. The Vault Dweller taught the others the skills they would need to survive and grow strong. Hunting, farming and other skills to feed them, engineering and science to build their homes, fighting to protect what was theirs. Slowly, they took the knowledge that the Vault Dweller had learned on his adventure and together, they learned to thrive. Over time, their rag-tag group had turned into a tribe. The Vault Dweller fell in love with one of them, named Pat, and they raised a family, like all of their tribespeople. The construction of Arroyo was completed on August 18, 2167. The Vault Dweller and Pat led the tribe which grew larger and stronger. In 2188, their daughter, who would later become the village elder, was born. Eventually, she and the other children became the leaders of the community. Departure On January 16, 2208, several years after Pat's death, the Vault Dweller wrote his memoirs. Soon after that, he vanished from Arroyo and was presumed dead. The Vault Dweller left the vault suit behind, folded on the bed, later to be placed inside the Temple of Trials. Some say the Vault Dweller was taken by the sky spirits, others say that the Vault Dweller felt it was time to move on and leave the elders to guide Arroyo to its destiny. After the One-Moon (Month) Cycle of mourning for the Vault Dweller ended, activity in Arroyo began to return to normal. Years later, the Vault Dweller's grandchild, later called the Chosen One, was born. Interactions with the Wasteland Stranger during his stay in Carbon can result in the Initiate receiving from him a Red Ryder BB gun. Additionally, the Initiate may find a Vault 13 flask in the Carbon Mill, at which the Wasteland Stranger remarks at being a "sentimental old fool" and offers a trade for it. After leaving Arroyo the only known place where he was spotted was the town of Carbon, where he is known simply as the Wasteland Stranger. There, he helped some of the people to hide from raiders and also helped the Initiate trace the remnants of the Master's army and some Brotherhood of Steel paladins, directing him to Los. What became of him afterwards is unknown, but it is certain he left Carbon and continued his travel in the Wasteland. After a long and fulfilling life, the Vault Dweller most likely perished from either Wasteland dangers or natural causes given the 80 year gap between Fallout 1 & 2 Legacy Besides Arroyo and the Chosen One, the Vault Dweller's journey lived on to the extent that he is still revered by a fair portion of the people in the Wasteland. His statue is prominently displayed in the New California Republic capital, Shady Sands. He is remembered under several names, including "the Vault Dweller" and "the Stranger" (used by those who - while believing in his greatness - doubt he ever could have come from a vault). He refers to himself as "the Wanderer" at the end of his memoirs. Children who heard of his story would often play at finding Vault 13, some of these children even grew into adults obsessed with proving the Vault Dweller's former home existed. For a time, President Tandi would even sponsor such adventurers, until giving up after many years of failure. Even 120 years after the Vault Dweller walked the wasteland, his actions are still felt throughout places as far as the Mojave Wasteland. Super mutants such as Marcus, who had been a companion of his grandson, recount how the Vault Dweller defeated the Master. Gallery The Vault Dweller 2.jpg|The Vault Dweller. The Vault Dweller exiled.gif|The Vault Dweller exiled from Vault 13. Confronting the Master (Memoirs).png|The Vault Dweller confronting the Master (Memoirs). Exiled from Vault 13 (Memoirs).png|The Vault Dweller exiled from Vault 13 (Memoirs). Vault Dweller after his exile.png|The Vault Dweller after his exile (Memoirs). Trivia *While in Fallout the Vault Dweller could be either male or female, the canon Dweller, as established by Fallout 2 (in the opening movie, among other places), was male. *The Vault Dweller's age can be set at the start of Fallout, but only between 16 and 35. *In Fallout 3, when Butch DeLoria is trying to think of a name for his gang at the Lone Wanderer's birthday party, Paul Hannon Jr. suggests the name "Vault Dwellers," but Butch dismisses it as stupid. He then says, "Who wants to be going around being called a 'Vault Dweller'?" in a mocking voice. *In the Classic Pack pre-order bonus for Fallout: New Vegas, the Courier receives an armored Vault 13 jumpsuit, a weathered 10mm pistol and a Vault 13 canteen. This is a reference to Fallout and the Vault Dweller's adventures. *Although it is also possible in Fallout to join the Master or simply detonate the bomb in the Los Angeles Vault, the canon Vault Dweller in Fallout killed the Master. *In a nod to the Vault Dweller, the Lone Wanderer is kicked out of Vault 101 as well after helping its residents in the quest Trouble on the Homefront in Fallout 3. Navigation Category:One-Man Army Category:Betrayed Category:Warriors Category:Dreaded Category:Legacy Category:Successful Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Strong-Willed Category:Parents Category:Unwanted Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Selfless Category:Honorable Category:Wrathful Category:Deceased Category:Spouses Category:In Love Category:Brutes Category:Protectors Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Leaders Category:Elderly